


KakaSaku Drabble Series

by thatsnotmyname32



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Kiss for Luck, Tags Added per Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyname32/pseuds/thatsnotmyname32
Summary: A KakaSaku drabble series. Chapter One, Relaxing the day before becoming Hokage, Kakashi discovers an interesting possibility in his interactions with Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	KakaSaku Drabble Series

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this started out as a ShikaSaku for like, the first sentence. Then, the second sentence turned it into a MinaSaku. But then on the third sentence, Kakashi came along and kicked those two out. ;) So with that, I’ve decided to do a KakaSaku drabble series.

As the day passed by, so too did the last hours that he had of freedom. Tomorrow was going to start a whole new level of his life, where he was hardly ever going to be on his own, ever watchful ANBU making sure to keep any threats away from him. It was something he was definitely _not_ looking forward to, he valued his privacy. But it was the price he had to pay for donning the Hat.

Even if what he really wanted to do was burn the thing, or hand it straight over to Naruto, regardless of whether or not he was ready for it.

Sighing, Kakashi leaned back, eyes slipping shut as he just relaxed in his solitude. It hadn’t even been half a year yet, and already Tsunade was dumping the position on him. She claimed that she’d done enough, and that it was time for someone else to take over. And since Naruto wasn’t ready yet, who better than his gennin sensei to temporarily take the Hat until that day came?

“There you are,” came a voice, interrupting his thoughts, and Kakashi cracked his eyes open to see his former student, Sakura, headed over to him.

He sighed. So much for his solitude.

“What can I do for you, Sakura-chan?” he asked, sitting up a little straighter.

“I just wanted to check how you were doing,” she said, taking it upon herself to sit next to him. “You’re gonna be the Rokudaime Hokage tomorrow, and knowing you, you’ve probably been thinking of possible ways you can either ditch the ceremony, or at the very least, turn up two hours too late for it.”

“You caught me, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi said, eyes crinkling as he smiled. “Your poor old sensei is really that predictable, isn’t he?”

Sakura gave him a weird look. “You’re really not predictable, sensei,” she said. “Or old. I just _know_ you.”

And he guessed she did. Shrugging, he said, “I was really just thinking about how today’s my last day of freedom. After tomorrow, I’ll constantly be shadowed by at least one ANBU, even after I eventually give the hat up to Naruto.”

“You’re mourning your freedom,” Sakura said understandingly. “I can’t say I blame you for that.”

They sat there awhile, with Kakashi feeling oddly calm and relaxed in her presence, in a way that didn’t detract from the need he’d had for solitude. Ever since the war ended, he’d felt a shift in his relationship with Sakura, and easily felt that he could call her a friend. Eventually, Sakura sighed and stood, brushing some dirt off the backside of her red dress, and turned to him with a smile.

“I know you’re going to be a great Hokage, sensei,” she told him. “I have to get back before Ino comes looking for me. Good luck for tomorrow, and please, _try_ not to turn up too late, alright?”

Kakashi gave her a genuine smile. “Alright, Sakura-chan,” he told her.

She smiled back, then leaned forward and planted a short kiss on his cheek, as close to his lips as she could get without actually making that connection. “See you, sensei,” she said, and headed off.

Kakashi watched her go, brow raised. He was _pretty_ sure that had been a light blush on her cheeks just now. Sighing and leaning back, he decided that he was rather looking forward to the next time he saw her.


End file.
